Touch my body
by sailormoonfreak5311
Summary: a song fic to the mariah carey song touch my body. Wojo. pre finale. one shot r&r please!


**I don't own a thing. Except the idea. This takes place before they get together. told in a woody p.o.v.**

She was drunk it was obvious. Because if you know Jordan you know she doesn't do stuff like this. She is usually the one making fun of the people doing karaoke. But she paid the guy the money and got on stage. She's wearing a red tank top and some tight jeans. God I love her in red. The annoucer say's she's singing a song called _Touch my Body _by Mariah Carey. Oh crap she's looking right at me when she starts singing.

_I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof_

Oh my god. What is she doing? Um, has Jordan lost her mind. Last time she acted like this was when she kissed Lu. Man that was hot… 

_  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause baby I'm up in my bidness  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I  
_

I keep seeing guys looking at Jordan and cat calling. It is taking all the restraint I have not pound them all through the walls. Jordan isn't stupid she chose this song just to get a reaction from me. She just threw a wink at me. God I am such a sucker for her in red.

_  
Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
_

_Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.  
_

She just grabbed the microphone off the stand and is now heading towards me singing. God help me. Remember Woody she is drunk. She will kick your ass tomorrow if you do anything tonight!

_  
Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea  
_

She is now right on top of me. Sitting on my lap, I mean. that's enough. I grab Jordan, well pick her up is more accurate, and force her to leave the bar with what is left of her dignity intact. Now that we are outside she is all over me. She keeps trying to kiss me. And each time it gets harder and harder to resist. 

"Jordan we can't do this." I say to her.

"why not?" she asks seductively. 

"because tomorrow morning you will kick my ass for taking advantage of you when you were drunk." I state bluntly.

"No I won't!" she says, "I want this. I want you. I want to be with my one and only farm boy. And I won't stop until I get what I want."

_  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause baby I'm up in my bidness  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I  
_

She wants to be with me? I mean she told me that she loved me that one time but, I wasn't willing to accept it. I was bitter. No, I wasn't bitter I was just being stupid. She is Jordan "is here one day gone the next" Cavanaugh. Why would she possibly want me a, as she always put it, a farm boy. 

_  
Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.  
_

So I asked her just that. her response was this,

"I love you Woody because when I look into your eye's I see my the person I want to be. A me who doesn't run. A me who doesn't **want** run when things start to go bad. Because I know if I have you then everything will be okay!" 

_  
Imma treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty  
Touch my body  
_

Wow. Jordan showing her feelings. Guaranteed she is highly intoxicated so that might have something to with it. 

"Jordan your drunk!" I say, "I am not going to do this!"

Then she does it. She see's my guard is down. She kisses me with full force. Her arms are around me. I pull her in closer. Screw rational thoughts! All I can think about right now is kissing her. Her body. Her gorgeous body. And she wants to give it to me. 

_  
Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
_

_Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.  
_

"Woody I meant what I said in the hospital" she says right after she pulls away, but she still stays in my arms.

"I know, love you too" I whisper in her ear.

I give in for now. we can argue later, because right now all i want to do is touch her body.

_Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Oh oh oh oh yeah  
Touch my body..._

**Corny ending i know! but i didn't know how else to end it? any suggestions? they would be greatly accepted along with reviews!**


End file.
